Monty Brewster
Monty Brewster was the protagonist of the 1985 film Brewster's Millions. He was portrayed by the late Richard Pryor. Brewster was a minor league baseball player, playing for the Hackensack Bulls with his friend Spike Nolan. One night he and Spike were arrested after a bar fight. A stranger bailed them out of jail and took them to the New York City law firm of Granville and Baxter. There Brewster learned that he had a rich uncle named Rupert Horn, who had left him $300 million dollars, provided that Brewster could spend $30 million in 30 days and have nothing to show for it. Brewster was forbidden from telling anyone about the condition of the will, not even Spike. Brewster was assigned the paralegal Angela Drake to keep track of his expenses during the 30 day periods, and accounting for all of the money spent. Drake did not know what was really going on, and was angered over Brewster's reckless spending. Over the next 30 days Brewster spent the money on an expensive suite at the Plaza Hotel, large salaries for his friends that he had given jobs to, and various other things. He was unable to lose the allowed amount through gambling or stock investments. In the meantime law firm associate Warren Cox worked his way into Brewster's inner circle. He had been let in on Rupert's intent by the corrupt George Granville and Norris Baxter, who both wanted Brewster to fail so that they would get the $300 million. They had Cox withhold a deposit so they could spring it on Brewster at the last possible moment. At the same time there was a mayoral race going on. Seeing how corrupt the two candidates were, Brewster began a campaign to have people write in none of the above. He came close to winning the race until executor Edward Roundfield told him that the job would be considered an asset under the terms of the will, so he dropped out of the race. When the 30 day period came to an end, Brewster apparently had no money left. He made his way back to Granville and Baxter. Riding up in the elevator, Cox sprung the surprise $20,000 refunded deposit on Brewster. Brewster tried to explain his failure to Roundfield, Granville, and Baxter as midnight approached. Eagerly awaiting the moment when he was made partner, Cox watched from an adjacent room. Drake came in to inquire what Cox was doing, and he let her in on the terms of the will. Realizing that Cox and the partners were trying to scam Brewster, Drake burst in on the meeting and told Brewster not to concede. After Brewster realized that Cox had been scamming him, Brewster punched Cox. Realizing that he would need a lawyer if Cox followed through on his threat to sue Brewster. Brewster offered Drake as a retainer to be his attorney. When she replied that she was just a paralegal who didn't have a law degree, Brewster offered her the $20,000 to go back to law school. As the room's grandfather clock began to strike midnight Drake hurriedly made out a receipt for the $20,000 he had given her, and Brewster presented it to Roundfield. A few seconds later the clock finished striking midnight. As the executor of Horn's estate, Roundfield declared that Brewster had met the conditions of the will and therefore had inherited the $300 million. Roundfield ordered an investigation of Granville, Baxter, and Cox. As Brewster and Drake left, Brewster said to send Granville and Baxter to the showers, and told Cox that he'd see Cox in the funny papers. Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Villain